Sowing the Seeds: Fruition
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: The last in a series of drabbles about Cedric and Sofia, it has it's own posting due to it's rating. Cedric has resisted Sofia for too long, after a mishap can Sofia finally get what she wants from Cedric? (wut I can't write two fics with the same name!)


Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Warning: This is rated M, because SHOCKER, there is adult material in it that would make it worthy of only mature audiences. If you are of an inappropriate age for reading said material I suggest you halt now! Or close the door, whatever.

This is the last part of a chain of drabbles I was doing between Sofia and Cedric. This particular part is in it's own little post because I made it filthy dirty and I didn't want to change the rating of the others. I suppose you don't have the read the others if you're just in it for the smut, I don't think there's anything really making it hard to follow if you don't read them. There's references, but I think they characters are clear enough about them that you can party on.

Now 'Hot for Teacher' is in my head. Thanks Jessibelle!

* * *

Sofia is eighteen.

It wasn't long after her eighteenth birthday that he realized, to the eyes of her kingdom, to her mother and her father, she was considered an adult. She was an adult, she most certainly had the body of a full grown woman and it was sheer agony for him to not realize that she was a sight to behold.

She would often float into his tower and he would be awestruck. He found himself praying that what became of adult princesses would not be the fate of his princess. He wasn't sure he could bare the idea of her being promised to another, of him losing that one chance he had to simply taste her to some rotten, over privileged brat prince. He had nothing to offer her that would make him more appealing than some prince. He had no wealth, while pay of a Royal Sorcerer was nice he didn't necessarily squander his salary. As he had become comfortable in his position, he had seen fit to invest his income in various different things. The flying machine he had given her as a child being one, it had cost him quite a bit.

He felt remorseful at it's loss, but knowing it had been a cherished possession of his she had taken good care of it. When she was a child she would often ask him if he would enjoy a ride with her. He knew she understood the feeling of the wind rushing past your ears and the excitement of soaring through the sky, he would often find himself hard pressed to decline.

He looked at her, as she used a wand to direct a broom to sweep the floor. Did she still have the flying machine? "Princess?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, then paused to direct her wand at a dusting cloth that had gotten off course. She was using magic to clean his workshop and it amused him with how much it entertained her to do so.

"Do you still have the flying machine I gave you?"

She smiled as her concentration went back to the inanimate objects doing all the hard work, "I do. Would you like to go for a ride? Would it hold the both of us?"

He found himself smiling, "It would, though I probably wouldn't fly it too high above ground. I also imagine it would probably consume more fuel. I have put on a few pounds in thanks to my apprentice." He gave his stomach a pat, there was no real roundness to it, but he had to let out his trousers a little. "For some odd reason the girl was compelled to fatten me up, I often worry what for."

She chuckled and waved her wand at the dusting cloth, it's job now done. "Perhaps she wants to eat you," she shot him a grin.

He faltered, while she had become lax in her 'pursuit' of him since the debacle when she was sixteen she had manage to sprinkle in a bit of flirtation here and there. It always seemed to catch him off guard, he would either find himself flushing and looking at her with a longing he felt in his bones or he would falter on whatever task he was doing. He had fudged up a few potions thanks to her loaded comments.

This time though, he found some bravado. Or so he thought, "Eat me?" He cleared his throat as he turned his full attention to the spell book he had at hand. "I am still but skin and bones, if I were to feed anyone they would surely starve."

"Oh, I didn't mean eat you whole, Mister Cedric," she turned away from him. "Though I'm sure there is a bone on you that is worthy of eating."

He choked and shot her a look, finding it hard to not have the thought of her committing that dance in his mind's eye. He clenched his eyes closed in a vain attempt to banish the thought and another part of him reacted shamefully. When had the princess become so well versed in wordplay that she was able to get a reaction out of him like this?

"You play with fire," he warned wearily.

She came over to him and he feared what else she might say, but she only put the wand back into the stash of extras he had on his desk. "Did you need to use the flying machine?"

"Oh, no," he sat back in his chair. "We have completed all of my duties for the day, it's not often that I find myself with free time. I was just recalling the time I gave it to you and I wondered if you still had it, is all."

"Did you want to take it for a ride?"

"I thought perhaps we could use it as a means for a bit of adventure, we haven't had any of that lately, have we?"

Her expression brightened and she sat next to him on her stool. "What kind of adventure?"

"I was using adventure loosely, I was thinking about perhaps we could use it as a means to do a bit of herb gathering. I'm running short on life root and I really should gather a bit more," he had continued to brew the anti-aging potion, even after he had decided that he would no longer pursue as he had before. There was some odd thought that stuck in his mind, wanting remain youthful for her. He hadn't been able to banish the thought from his mind and he had already kept up the routine of making and using the potion.

"Well, we could conjure a picnic while we are out," she offered, reaching in front of him to swipe one of his extra wands again. She brushed uncomfortably close to him, affording him a whiff of her scent. He clenched his eyes closed again, "It's won't be a real adventure, but we could still have some fun with it."

When he opened his eyes again he offered her a slight smile, "That sounds like a fine idea. Why don't you go prep the machine? I will go fetch my bag and meet you down in the courtyard."

"Okay," she seemed to perk up more at the idea, it wasn't often that he took her on trips out to gather herbs outside of the castle grounds. There were areas that materials grew in that were especially dangerous. Though, he did allow her to assist him with gathering Hocus Crocus after finding out she had a knack for riddles. "It won't take me long to get it out. Should I change?" She currently wore her apprentice robe and a simple gown with little bounce.

He eyed her appreciatively, for she was always a vision, then shook his head. "I don't believe any of the herbs we are after will be too difficult to get. Your dress should be fine as long as you don't mind it getting dirty?"

She gave him a smile, a decidedly flirtatious one, "Not at all." And with that, she whisked out of the room before he could stutter out a response, intent to go about doing her task.

He grasped his chest and sighed heavily, "She will be the death of me."

* * *

The flying machine had worked splendidly and he had been pleased to no end that she still managed to keep it functioning after all these years. When he asked how she managed it, she offered him a shy smile, "I didn't really. Gwen, she worked in the kitchen but now she's head of making gizmos for the kingdom. She has kept it working for me. She really enjoyed tinkering with it."

"Very good, honestly, I don't know that I would be capable of keeping it running on my own," he carefully traversed a river bank and bent down to pull roots up from the mud. "You do have a way of managing to draw people in that are talented in the most obscure things." He found his foot slipping and he struggled to stay upright. He stood, perhaps too quickly and his shoe slid right through the mud of the bank and into the fridge waters of the bank.

It was unfortunate that the river was deep where they were picking herbs at for once his foot slid forward the rest of him went tumbling after it. He was sputtering in the water, roots that had been his hand dropped and forgotten as he fought the pull of his robe and the current of the rushing waters.

"Mister Cedric," his princess called to him.

He struggled to remain afloat, but he forbid himself to call for her aid. He would be damned if he put her in danger. But of course, the girl was no fool. He felt her arms come around his middle and with an effort on both their parts they managed to the river bank. "Damn you," he spluttered and coughed. "Why in all the hells would you jump into a river for me? You could have been hurt or worse!" He choked, this time not on the foulness of the river water. "What would I do if you were to drown? And for what? Me! There are far better and nobler causes for you to give your life for, mine is most certainly not one of them."

"I... I couldn't let you drown!" She panted, flopping back onto the grass of the bank. "Your robes were dragging you under again, I had to do something."

He ripped at his sash and forced the sodden material off of his shoulders, it was thick and heavy from the water. "Still! I am not worthy a cause enough for you to maim yourself over!"

She frowned at him, "So, you are telling me to not jump into a river to save the man I love? Let him drown? You ask where you would be if I were to drown, where would I be if you were to?"

"Love," he sat heavily on his knees as he gaze at her. She was soaked to the bone, as he was, her beautiful curls clinging to her face and neck. Her dress clung to her in ways he shouldn't see, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "How can you love me?"

She sat up and glared at him in a way he had never seen, "How could I not love you? You have been there for me my entire childhood. You have taught me magic and never asked me for anything in return! Even when I was being stupid and trying so hard to seduce you all you did was turn me down, you didn't turn me away all together, you didn't hate me."

"I am not worthy of you!" He shouted, "I am a foul beast that could never hold a flame to your beauty! I have nothing to offer you, no kingdom or fortune! I have nothing and I am nothing!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I love you," she stated firmly, not at all phased by his outburst. "And you love me." It was a statement, though there was question in her eyes. She wasn't completely sure if he loved her, he realized.

He cursed, broken and knowing there was no denying her no matter how hard he tried. "I am a fool," he cursed. "A damned fool. Of course, I love you. How could I be in your presence on a near daily basis and not fall for you?" He hunched over and cupped his face in his hands as he struggled with his emotions, he had dreamed of proclaiming his love for her and making her his. They had been nothing, but dreams. He had never expected to make them reality, least of all with them both damp by a river. "I tried so hard to not love you," he admitted. "I tried so hard to resist your charms and keep you at arms length. You made it bloody impossible, I don't even remember when it was you had worked me around your little finger." He sighed in defeat and met her concerned gaze, "Or if I ever had a chance of being anything but hopelessly lost over you."

She reached forward and cupped his face in her hands, "You have everything, you are everything I've ever wanted. I would have paid any price just to hear you say that you loved me, I would do anything just to be close to you." She closed the distance between them so quickly that he had no time to react. "Don't be lost over me, I'm right here and I've always been right here waiting for you," she didn't give him the opportunity to retort. She pressed her lips against his to silence any protest he might further make.

Her lips were as soft as he remembered them, he groaned and leaned into her. He had ached to kiss her, again. He had ached to taste her and now she had given him the chance. He sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to taste her lips, her lips parted and he dove in. He moaned at how sweet she tasted and all reservations about pursuing more than just her friendship was tossed. He pressed her backwards and before he had any second thoughts he was hovering over her, having her pressed her to lay back in the grass.

He felt as if he could kiss her continuously, breaking only for short breaths. He would have been satisfied with it until she arched up against him, feeling the plush breasts against his chest acted as a distraction. They were both wet and cold, but there was a fire kindling between them. He left her mouth and trailed down her jaw, having the overwhelming desire to taste all of her. He followed the line of her neck to her collar, the neckline of her dress didn't scoop too low but just enough for him to scrape his teeth against her collar bone.

When she moaned it was like he crashed back into reality and realized that this wasn't a fevered dream. He pulled up quickly and panted, looking down at her. She was a damp vixen, her wet curls framing her face and spread out in the grass. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her cheeks were flushed, he saw redness peppered along her neck and down to her collar. He had done far too much.

"W-what am I doing?"

Her eyes shot open and before he could escape, her arms were around him keeping him firmly in place. "No you don't!" She all but shouted, "You will not try to run away and deny me again!" She clung to him, going as far to wrap her legs about his hips and press him against her intimately. Fortunately, the cold dampness of the water and his fabric kept his cock from showing her just how much he wanted her. "I have wanted this for so long and I don't intend to allow you to fire me up then turn tail to run."

Did she just say that he 'fired her up?' He shuddered as he was torn by her words and the logic that he couldn't and shouldn't be doing this to her. "You've bespelled me! I shouldn't be doing this!"

She rolled her hips up against his and while before his cock hadn't been appealed to his affections for her, now she definitely had it's attention. The rebellious organ. "Then let me bespell you again! Please," she sounded desperate, "Please, I promise you. It will be between just you and I. No one else will know about it."

He bowed his head, pressing his brow against hers, hearing her beg him was weakening his resolve to not molest her. "I have known you since you were a child," he said hoarsely. "I am not and will not be a monster."

She sighed heavily, one of her hands burying into his hair, "I'm not a child anymore. I know you want me as much as I want you." Her hips rolled against his again and he tried his damnedest to not give in. "You won't be a monster. Please." She tilted her head and she was leaning upward to distract him once again with her lips, "Don't deny me again."

She capture his mouth and he felt the hunger she had for him, she controlled the kiss and it's ferocity. He became lost in her passion. He reached between them and worked loose the buttons on the front of her dress, striving to touch more of her as she restoked his flame. Unfortunately, her dress, while simple, when opened didn't afford him much room to explore her. Her corset and shift was in the way and he growled out his frustration as he cupped her covered breasts, only finding then that the corset was light enough that he force down the cup and the damp shift could easily be stretched out of the way.

He pulled his mouth from hers again, ignoring her gasp of protest in favor of showering her exposed breast with kisses and capture the peak between his lips. He worked feveriously to free the other breast as he worshiped the first. Once the other was free he switched to pay his respects, not allowing her gasps and moans to distract him into stopping but to burn him into doing more.

His hands wandered down her form as if they had minds of their own, he pulled her skirt up to explore what lay beneath. He found that she favored stockings to the more chaste tights though she was kind enough for his poor heart to wear bloomers. He caressed the bit of thigh that lay between her stockings and bloomers before shifting the fabric aside to touch her heat. He brushed his fingers between her lips and he felt her tremble beneath him as he stroked his fingers along the length of her opening.

He found the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex and began to circle it with his thumb, delving a single digit into her. She arched against him and her hips rolled, a silent request for more that he couldn't deny. He buried his face between her breasts and looked up to watch her reaction as he stroked her. His hand worked until it ached as she thrust against it, when her movements became frantic he pressed his thumb harder against her as he stroked her clitros watching, in awe, as the flush from her face spread down her throat. She gasped out, as if catching her breath was difficult, and tensed beneath him before shuddering and melting.

He removed his fingers from her and stroked the quivering outer lips, he leaned up to press his lips against her ear. "You would have me? And you would have me take you out here in the grass?"

"I would've had you at sixteen if you would have just given in," she said, her voice seemed to be hoarse with emotion. She had keened and moaned as he stroked her, but she hadn't been louder than a mewl that he could tell. She was this set upon having him. "I would take you here and now," she surprised him by reaching between them and cupping his growing erection. "I would have had you in your workshop in your chair or on your work table." She began to stroke him through his pants, "I find myself wanting you in all those places and in any place I can convince you to take me. But, now. Now, I want you here."

She made short work of his belt and the pants and before he could utter any more of a protest his pants was sliding down his rear. "Yo-your undergarments! Let us make this easier upon ourselves and remove them."

She gave him a look before she stopped her assault on him. She wiggled and shimmied under him in the most delicious way before she kicked and her bloomers went flying up over their heads, "That better?"

He nodded, finding it hard to verbally answer her. Her thighs hugged his hips and her hands found his cock and worked him in a tight fist until he was throbbing. Any thoughts of stopping, any thoughts of escape were dashed. He directed himself to her slick opening and began to sink into her. She stiffened, but didn't protest as he sheathed himself fully into her tight hold.

He shuddered and he could feel her, she clung to him tightly if it were possible he would be strangled. She had pushed this issue, she had demanded this of him. He glared at her and made a decision. He worked his arm under her shoulders and deftly unhooked her ankles so he could roll them. He wasn't having her, as she had said it. She would be having him.

The change in position seemed to startle her because she sat up and sank down further onto him. Her brows furrowed and she seemed to take root of the situation, "I-I don't know how.."

He cupped her hips in his hands and started to guide her as she rolled them, "I'll show you." He continued to thrust up into her. He guided her as she rode him, watching in delight as she bounced upon his cock, her head thrown back and her slightly freed breasts jumping with each thrust. It was mesmerizing, he really was bespelled.

She clutched at him, her inner muscles fluttering as she seemed to come apart at the seams. She cried out and crumbled forward, resting on his chest, he continued not ready yet to finish and let go of the tight hold she had upon him. He became frantic, feeling the tightening in his balls and not wanting it to end just yet. Not yet! But, he couldn't maintain it. He couldn't hold onto it forever and despite all his best efforts, he groaned in defeat and emptied himself into her.

They laid there, her clinging to him and he just laying there in defeat. He could see his life flashing before his eyes. The king would find out and he would call for his head, or have him quartered in the courtyard. He wasn't even worthy enough to have his head put on a pike and raised above the castle walls.

If he were to die then at least he had this sweet reprieve. He sighed as he finally gave in an wrapped his arms about her. She was his, even if it was just this moment. She shivered and he took stock of their situation, the day had began to sweep away into night and they were both damp from the dive in the river and their love making. They needed to get dry or else she may fall ill to the cool weather.

"Are you awake, lovely?"

She blinked up owlishly at him, "Yes?"

"We need to get dry before you come down with something. Do you think you can stand?" She nodded against his chest and she started to rise, wincing as he was pulled from between her thighs. Once she was up on her feet, trembling and he wasn't sure if it were from the dropping temperature or if it was from their intimate activities. He took a moment to replace himself back into his trousers and then pushed himself to his feet. "Are you alright?" He went to the sodden mess that was his robe in search of his wand.

"I'm cold," she answered, rubbing her bare arms.

"Yes, well, that is your own fault for having to rescue me, isn't it?" He cursed then dropped his robe over an arm. "My wand appears to have been taken by the river. You brought one as well, right?"

"Yes," she started to run forward, back up river. "It's in my robes. Come on before we both freeze."

He followed after her, not sure how far they had been swept downstream. It didn't appear to be that fast moving, but he had been more concerned with not drowning when he had been in the water. He saw her stumble to a stop then bend forward and afford him a lovely view of her rump. Had he been so infatuated with her that now that he had had her he would be doomed to crave her at in explicit view of her he got? Or perhaps it was more than that.

She stood and waved a wand over herself, drying her clothing and hair. Her hair had the unfortunate effect of being a tangled mess before and now it became worse. He couldn't contain his snort of laughter. He took the wand from her, dried himself and then flitted the thing over her head to fix the mess of her hair.

She had already fixed her dress to secure and cover her breasts, much to his loss. He took a moment to lay his robe down and took extra care in pulling the water from the material. It was his favorite. When he was sure the garment was dry and not going to shrink on him he plucked it up and pulled it back on.

"My-my bloomers," she flushed prettily. "I forgot to get them."

He had a sudden desire, he looked down his nose at her and returned the wand to her. "I'll go fetch them. Prepare the flying machine. We will need to return to the castle immediately." He turned back the way we came, looking for signs of where they had crawled from the river. It didn't take him long to find them, he plucked them up finding them not at all that damp and decided that he would keep them. He wrung them out just a bit and then stuffed them into a pocket in his robes.

He found his way back to her and she was seated in the flying machine, had it already started and waiting on him, "Did you find them?"

He offered her a smile, "I'm afraid you will have to do without them, princess."

She looked perplexed but donned her helmet and waved him to board the machine. He sat behind her and donned his own helmet. Something about this now seemed to be right. All his worries and fears seemed to run away from him, the bundled up lace in his pocket somehow managed to give him confidence. He decide then as she stirred the contraption up into the air to take them back to the castle that he would have her again properly in his bed. And perhaps in his chair and on his work table.

It made him feel like a deviant, as if he were depraved. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss upon her cheek. He would take all that she had to give him, the rest of the kingdom be damned. He had his queen.

* * *

I think I've filled my quota of fluff now.


End file.
